Terror of the Amazon Island
by moonlightbecomesyou
Summary: Pintel's spooked. Ragetti doesn't know why, but because Pintel's spooked he is as well. All he knows is it has something to do w that island, but what they don't know is that the island is occupied by some bloodythirsty, raving fangirls. Directorchic16 CW


**Directorchic:** Hi readers! I'm Directorchic16.

**moonlight**: And I'm moonlightbecomesyou.

**Directorchic**: And we're writing this story together.

**moonlight:** And having a blast doing so.

**Directorchic:** (laughs) Yeah we are. Anyways, this is my first POTC fanfic and I I really like writing these!

**moonlight:** And she really likes torturing the characters!

**Directorchic:** You do too!

**Moonlight: **Aye, a day would not be complete without it.

**Directorchic**: So expect character torturing in this story, but not too much we still want them alive, or do we? Muhhahaha.

**Moonlight**: So since we've put so much hard work into abusing them, the least you can do is leave us a review!

**Directorchic:** Yeah! We wrote this story for you and we would appreciate it if you left us a review. (Gets on knees) Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase!

**Moonlight:** (points and laughs at Director) Wait, oh yeah! (follows her lead)

**Director:** Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase! (Pintel and Ragetti walk by, they stop and stare) (Directorchic notices them and turns around) What? If you don't want to be tortured horriblely in the next chapter you'll get down on your knees and beg with us!

**Moonlight: **nods in agreement on yer marrowbones and plead!

**Directorchic:** (Pintel and Ragetti look at each other and burst out laughing) (Directorchic gives them an "I'm not joking" look and they fall on their knees and beg like mad)

**Moonlight**: (Enjoys watching the two pirates pleading) that's more like it.

**Directorchic**: (laughs at the two pirates) (sees Will down the hall) (Gasps) Will! (runs toward him)

**Moonlight:** (Watches Director chase down Will) (Pintel and Ragetti exchange glances) Pintel says: Him and Jack they always get to kiss the girls, never us (Gives Pintel a sympathetic look) I'll give you a kiss!

**Directorchic**: Hey Will, what's up? (sees Norrington) Norrington! Hi! Come join our conversation! **Will: **It's not really a conversation. It's kinda like you're holding me hostage. **Directorchic**: Just because you're tied to a chair does not mean I'm holding you hostage.

(Norrington looks at the chains that are wrapped around Will, afraid that maybe that would be some indictation of a fate he might face.) (Brings Pintel over, kissing on him) **Moonlight:** Check this out Director! (Kisses Pintel again, who starts gagging looking over at Ragetti) **Pintel:** Do something!

**Directorchic:** Nice! Norrington don't run away!

(Watches as Norrington tries to escape, pushes Pintel away) **Moonlight:** Get back here, former commodore! If you know what's good for ye! (Chases him down)

**Directorchic:** (Watches Moonlight jump on Norrington.) (Notices readers are still here) Ummmmmmm... hi! You don't have to stay here to watch the rest it's gonna get pretty ugly. So please review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own POTC 1, 2, Pintel Ragetti, Will, Jack Gibbs, Norrington, or Cotton...yet. So watch out Disney because someday we will take over with an army of Fan Girls!

**Terror of the Amazon Island**

By Directorchick16 & moonlightbecomesyou

**Chapter One**

As the ship neared closer to the island, Pintel leaned over the side a bit, staring out over the remaining ocean water. A worried, nearly terrified look was upon his face. Something was bad was going to happen he could just feel it. That happened quite often, at least he thought it did, that when something was going to go wrong he felt it before it did.

Ragetti had walked up behind him moments ago, but had gone unnoticed. He stood quietly observing him. Something was definitely bothering him, but what he didn't know. But he could ask and find out! "What's on yer mind, Pint?" He asked him. He always called him by his last name and called him just his friend, Pintel was too ashamed to admit they were anything else, let alone family.

"There's just something about this island, I do not like." He answered, straightening back up. "It's just not right, I can feel it." He said pointing to the scar that ran down from above his left eye. It was not just an indicator of a coming storm.

The younger man nodded, a look of surprise came upon his face. "Yeah, I knew something bad was going to happen, I felt that when I got up this morn." He said matter of factly, and then a thoughtful look appeared. "At first I thought it was because I had fallen out of my hammock and when I went to get up I smacked my head against something, causing me eye to fly out. Then that monkey…he took it. I was able to find it though!" He said proudly pointing to his prosthetic.

Pintel stood there taking in all that was being said, giving him one of his infamous "You're an idiot" looks. "There's something bad there I can just feel it, not just in the scar but in me bones." He swallowed hard as the island grew larger and larger in his sight.

Ragetti looked at his friend, things always got bad when Pintel felt it, not that bad stuff didn't happen to them already. He looked at the island, if Pintel didn't want to go there neither did he. But it was obvious that the captain had made it their heading.

Swallowing hard, Pintel slid his hand down his side to make sure his sword was still there. Yep, it was. Last time he needed it, it had been apparently dropped in the chase. He turned around and forced a smile. "Rags, chum, at least we're in this together." He looked up at their 'fearless' leader who stood at the helm. In his hand was his compass, which held a little secret that only he knew about. There was a secret button that when pushed a mirror would slide out, covering the starry top inside. It was perfect for checking to see if he had anything in his teeth, or to just touch up his eyeliner.

Ragetti looked at the captain, Jack Sparrow usually got in as much trouble that they got in, sometimes even more. He looked back at his friend. "Yeah mate, we always get into stuff but we can get out of them too. But just in case," Ragetti pulled out a beaten up bible and pretended to read it. He didn't notice that it was upside down.

The sight made Pintel shake his head in disgust. "Still can't read." he murmured under his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched him and noticed that the Bible was yet again upside down. _Bloody fool!_ He thought to himself, reaching over he grabbed a hold of it, "If ya's tryin' to fool God into thinkin' yer readin' 'is word then best have it this way," he finished turning it right side up. "Still say it's a lie."

"Thanks, but it's the thought that counts ain't it? I bet God knows I'm tryin'!" Ragetti reasoned with his shipmate. "Besides I don't wanna end up like Bootstrap and have to spend the rest of eternity swabbin' the deck of Davy Jones' ship! Maybe you should try readin' the bible too, an' protect yerself." He stuck his nose back into the book making a tremendous effort to try and read the book.

A growl became lodged in Pintel's throat and it could not escape, many tempting thoughts ran through his head. As hard as it was he fought them all, like taking the Bible in his secret nephew's hand and throwing to ocean depths, but it was the books fault he was such a perplexing idiot. Strangling him while it would be possible now that he was mortal wouldn't be a good idea; it would just leave him alone in the world. Instead he just leaned back over the side of the ship, glaring out at the land in front of them.

"Land ho!" A drunken Gibbs shouted as he stumbled up the stairs to the helm.

Ragetti looked up from the book to see Gibbs almost fall down the steps but he managed to catch himself just in time. Ragetti smiled showing a couple of teeth most of them had already fallen out and the others were yellow or black.

"Bring out the anchor!" Jack shouted "We're going ashore." The crew scrambled to get Jack's order done. Ragetti stayed where he was, he thought saving his immortal soul was more important.

Pintel also stayed right he was, not because he was worried about is immortal soul but he was more afraid of what would be found on the island. Hopefully, there would be no cannibals this time. He didn't like this one bit; he looked up at Ragetti with a frown. "I guess we better help get the longboats ready, then." He said timidly.

Ragetti sighed, trying to read made his head hurt. "Yeah, I'd rather be doin' that then tryin' to read this book anyways." He put the book back into his pocket and rubbed his wooden eye. It always bothered him, although he couldn't imagine his life without it. When his eye felt better, he followed Pintel to the long boats. Jack was already in one along with Gibbs and Cotton. Ragetti joined them and waited for Pintel so they could lower the boat into the water.

Pintel watched as the longboat hung over the side, dangling over the water. As it lurched back and forth on it's holdings, he felt his stomach lurching with it. This was not a good idea, he knew it wasn't, but it wasn't like any of the crew would listen to him. They sometimes said all he did was complain, but he knew this time was something to complain about. He looked over at Ragetti and saw that he had put the Bible away. Well if he's in there already I have no other choice. He quickly boarded the longboat, causing it to swing a bit more.

Slowly they lowered the boat into the water. Ragetti looked at Pintel with a worried expression on his face. He knew that Pintel thought this was a bad idea, but it was too late for second thoughts. Within a few minutes the boat hit the water and Ragetti released his side of the boat from the ship. After the other side was released, Ragetti took his seat at the oars and waited for Pintel to take a seat beside him. "Come on Pintel." He said even more worried now. Jack was giving them a strange look, not that he didn't always do that already.

Not taking his eyes off of the land before them, Pintel grabbed a hold of his oars. He clutched them as if holding on for dear life. "Start rowing, then do we?" He asked Ragetti, his voice shaky. Slowly he began to row; the problem was the oars did not even touch the water. "Oops." he gave them an embarrassed look before correcting his mistake.

"Are you okay, Pints?" Ragetti asked quietly. "You don't look so good." He looked at Pintel, who was rowing as slowly as he could, it took all of Ragetti's will to keep the pace so they actually went somewhere.

Despite all his efforts to try to speak all he could do was stammer out "I...I..." and nod his head. It couldn't remember being this scared since well, the Flying Dutchman crew had been aboard the Pearl. At least this time he probably wouldn't have that fishy smell on him for weeks to come.

Now Ragetti was really worried he had never seen his friend so jumbled up before. He must really think this' a bad idea. Ragetti thought and was suddenly very frightened. It took at least half an hour to get to the island at the pace they were rowing where it should have only taken ten. When they hit the shore Ragetti stayed in the boat as the others got out. "The two of you stay here and protect the boat." Jack ordered. Ragetti nodded his head up and down violently and stayed where he was afraid to move.

A frightened Pintel watched as the rest of the crew vanished out of site. He turned his head to his equally frightened friend. "I would vote that we take this boat and head back to the ship...if it wasn't for this sudden urge of needing to relieve myself." He looked over at the jungle and swallowed hard.

Ragetti nodded stayed where he was as he watched his friend get out of the boat and move slowly towards the jungle. He suddenly was afraid of being in the boat alone and hopped out and followed Pintel into the jungle.

Pintel felt his knees shake as he made his way through the entrance of the jungle. The fear had put him on the edge causing him to get startled by every little sound. Such a sound of crunching dirt was heard behind him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin, letting out a very uncharacteristic girly scream. To only find out hat the sound had been made by Ragetti, "Don't bloody sneaky up on a person like that!" He scolded him, a scowl upon his face. Contrary to the look and the tone of his voice, he was very relieved that his friend had decided to join him, but of course he would never admit it. "Now lets find a place, do what we came for and get back to the boat."

"Good idea." Ragetti said. He was felt better now that he wasn't alone in the boat. They walked for about five more minutes being careful to remember where they had come from. Finally they found a spot and Ragetti stood guard while Pintel took care of his business. "Uh, P-Pintel?" Ragetti sputtered.

"What?" Came a gruff reply within the bushes. "What is it now?" He said the last with a little bit of quivering voice, he hoped it was nothing. It was probably just that Ragetti needed a good reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Something Pintel could use at the moment as well.

Ragetti stood there paralyzed with terror. He couldn't speak; he couldn't move he could just point in the direction he was staring. In a few seconds he heard a noise coming up behind him, which he knew was Pintel.

"What are ye just standin' there like git..." Pintel couldn't finish his sentence before his eyes landed upon the sight that had his friend so spooked. He let go of the pants he had been trying to fasten back up, if he had not caught them just in time they would have fallen to the ground." "Wha-What doya suppose they won't?"

In front of them was an army of at least one hundred women. There were no men, the two pirates realized, they were all women. Ragetti really wanted to get out of there, he slowly inched back pulling Pintel's arm in the process.

The sight was perhaps the most terrifying thing Pintel had ever seen, and him being a pirate that was saying something. He stood there with his eyes and mouth wide open, feeling the pulling on his arms he didn't even fight to get it free, he just followed him

As soon as Pintel started to follow him, Ragetti took off in a break out run, pulling Pintel along with him. He didn't look back but he knew that those women were following them. All he had to do was get back to the boat then they would be home free.

Pintel ran as fast as he could, his heart was racing and there was no doubt that Ragetti's was as well. He on the other hand did look back to see if they were, even though he knew it. Because his attention was on them on not where he was going he did not see the tree root that his friend had just jumped over. His fall almost seemed like slow motion, even the sounds of the women screaming sounded that way.

Ragetti, who was still holding onto his friends arm, jerked backward when Pintel fell. He hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of him, he also hit his head hard and as he was drifting out of consciousness he could see the women gathering around him grinning maniacally.

Pintel looked over at his friend as he slipped out of consciousness, he began to feel woozy. He began gasping for air; his head also was getting very heavy. The last thing he could remember was looking up and seeing two women in the crowd standing closer to him than the rest. His eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.

* * *

A/N: One word had to be fixed, because Ms. Moonlightbecomes you thinks that Ragetti is an it instead of a him. "but it was the books fault **it** was such a perplexing idiot." Yes, good one. (Ragetti begins to cry) 


End file.
